


Crush

by EttelwenAilinon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttelwenAilinon/pseuds/EttelwenAilinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the star badge just laid crumpled on the floor in the console room, vivid reminder of what had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Lot's of people hate Adric...I'm not one of them and I was quite sad when he died. It's unbeta-ed and some errors can occur.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://ettelwenailinon.tumblr.com/post/130092836436/crush) and [DeviantArt](http://ettelwenailinon.deviantart.com/art/Crush-563114305)

‘Adric!’ Nyssa shouted in despair.

The freighter was heading closer and closer towards Earth and as soon as it entered the atmosphere its casing lit up on fire. And then…it crushed into surface of the planet and exploded.

All remaining members of the TARDIS’ crew froze on spot. Nobody believed what had just happened. Nobody _wanted_ to believe what had just happened. For few terrible seconds they just stared on the screen, watching the disaster.

But it didn’t take long for Nyssa to realize that this was the end and that she won’t see him again. Nobody of them will see him again. She felt tears in her eyes and then Tegan’s arms gently wrapped around her. She was dimly aware of Tegan talking to the Doctor and then her arms around her again, more tightly this time, her face on Nyssa’s shoulder, crying too. 

The Doctor just stood there, staring ahead but not really seeing anything. Adric died. He was supposed to protect him and he let the boy die. 

At last, Tegan moved and led Nyssa to their bedroom. The girl was so exhausted from the crying that she fell asleep right away. 

When Tegan returned to the console room, the Doctor was still there, still gazing into nothing, until Tegan shook him and returned him to present moment. When he saw her red puffy eyes he pulled her into her embrace, no words were necessary. 

And the star badge just laid crumpled on the floor in the console room, vivid reminder of what had happened.


End file.
